The Day After
by RavensMind
Summary: Following a late night out, Raven and Robin end up sleeping together after having a little too much to drink. The two have to deal with the consequences since Robin is dating Starfire.
(So this is just a random short oneshot-ish fic I wrote while I worked on ideas for my other story, another chapter for that one should be coming soon, if you care about my other stuff. This one may get another chapter, I haven't decided yet. Read, review, and enjoy! ~RavensMind~)

The Day After

The night was over, the sun had fully risen, much to her dismay. Raven got up and went through the motions, getting ready for the day, fighting her guilty conscience. How it happened was beyond her, but it happened. She didn't regret it – she had loved it, but she still hated herself for it. As she washed her hair under the cone of water from the shower, she felt the water soothe parts of her that were tender. A section of her skin stung just above her thigh and she blushed as she touched it. She still felt groggy and her head was lightly throbbing as it ached. The full weight of what had happened still had yet to fall on her and she was trying to prevent it from affecting things as much as she could. Once out of the shower, out of the bathroom, in her cloak and leotard she went to her bed and picked up a yellow utility belt. With a frown, she left her room, and walked down the hall to the living room, her mind stabbing at her the whole way. While she hoped she wouldn't see him first, she needed to, and wanted to see him.

Sliding the doors open, she took a deep breath in preparation. She sighed in relief that she was the first one up. Crossing to the table, she picked up her book and set the belt on the couch beside her. She flipped the pages of her book until she found her spot where she had left off. Reading, she mentally slapped herself for last night, for the evening leading up to it, for the outing that caused it. She wasn't sure yet if it meant something more than what it was, and she wouldn't be until she talked to him. Turning a page, half reading, half lost in her own head, she felt his approach through their bond. The temperature in the room seemed to rise as heat struck her nerves and surrounded her figure.

Robin walked into the living room and looked at Raven. His expression a mixture of guilt, joy, and pain. Still, he forced a smile and joined her at the table. They sat across from one another for what seemed like an hour in an awkward silence, as they each tried to find what it was they had to say.

"Uh, good morning," Robin said awkwardly.

"Yeah, good morning to you too," Raven said nervously.

"Did you eat something yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," she said.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

"Just a little hungover," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he said.

Raven reached down and picked up the belt beside her, putting it on the table before them. Robin smiled in mild embarrassment as he put it around his waist and clasped it. He adjusted it on his tights as he tried to think of what to say. She sensed his anxiety and sighed in relief that she wasn't alone in how she was thinking.

"Thanks, guess I forgot it when I left…sorry about that, by the way, but I had to," Robin said.

"I know," Raven said.

"So uh…," he said, letting out a nervous chuckle, "sorry, I don't know where to start."

"Yeah, neither do I," she said.

"Well…thanks, for coming with me to dinner yesterday, I really needed that – just someone to talk to about what's been happening," he said.

"You're welcome, I was glad I could help, but I still think you should be talking to her."

"I've been talking to her and I will keep talking to her until we work it out…if we work it out, maybe not after last night," he said, his voice trailing as he looked at her with mild longing.

"Last night," she started, taking a deep breath, "last night was amazing, special – something I won't ever forget, but I feel awful for doing it, yet elated at the same time."

"I'm sorry it happened the way it did and I feel terrible, but you're right – it was uh, really great, fantastic, and it meant a lot to me. It was still wrong and I hate myself for doing it. You mean a lot to me, but uh," he said.

"You're with Starfire," she said, looking down at the table between them.

"Right," he said, sadly, kicking himself.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, I have to tell her what happened, but I don't want to – she'll be furious and that will affect how we work as a team until she calms down," he said.

"If it means so much to you and the team, we could keep this between us. We won't mention it, or do it again, and things could go on as normal," she said.

"No, I can't do that, to you, or to her," he said, "I owe you both the truth."

Crossing her legs under the table, she touched her foot to his and gave a sympathetic, appreciative smile. Her rare smile motivated him to continue, he couldn't refuse those sparkling eyes of hers. He sighed and sunk comfortably in his seat, forming his thoughts. She felt him run his leg along hers for a few moments as she swam through her emotions in her mind. Nothing said they had to do this or that, they could leave it as easily as they could pursue it. The fact remained that the effects of both had long-term consequences. If he told Starfire, the team would suffer, if he didn't, he and Raven would suffer for it, and they would always feel the guilt.

"Okay, I'll tell her, and hope that she can understand," Robin said.

"I could tell her for you, smooth things over before you talk to her," Raven offered.

"No, I cheated on her, she should hear it from me, especially since she and I have never messed around," he said.

"Seems like the best option, I think," she said.

"Raven, there's something else," he said

"What is it?"

He thought about what he was going to say, unsure of what she would do or think, knowing only that she clearly had feelings for him in some way. It seemed like jumping over a large chasm with only a long, thin rope covered in barbed wire to pull himself up if he fell. He took a deep breath and waited a few moments.

"After what I told you yesterday and this, I think I should break up with her, and um... I want to be with you," Robin said.

"Wait, what? Are you insane?!" Raven asked.

"I wasn't just messing around with you last night. I care about you, you mean more to me than anyone else, and I bet you feel the same way," he said.

"Maybe I do, but it's not…that's not the point, you can't break up with Starfire because of me, I'm not accepting that," she said.

"It's not because of you, I'm making this decision based on everything else, don't make what happened last night about her too," he said.

"I'm not, I just…I need to think, this is a lot for my emotions to handle," she said.

"Seemed fine last night."

"Ugh, it's not the same thing, besides I was …kind of drunk."

"So was I, but not enough to have not known what I was doing or forget it later."

"True."

"What do you say?"

"Once you've talked to her and broken up with her, then I'll tell you. Like I said, I need time to think."

"You got it, boss," he teased.

"The one time I've gotten to order you around," she said.

"And looked sexy doing it too, naughty girl," he teased.

"Shut up, Dick," she said with red in her cheeks and a small grin.

"Say it again."

"Shut up, Dick."

"No, make me," he said with a grin.

Raven smiled as they both leaned across the table. Their lips met in a heated kiss of longing and passion. They started to melt into the mood of the previous night just as the doors to the living room shot open. Cyborg walked in, stretching his arms. As his gaze rested upon the kissing pair, he practically shouted in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg asked.

With a jolt, Robin broke away from Raven and jumped from his chair while Raven fell back into the seat with a very guilty expression. She lifted her hood to cover her face and looked away from Cyborg. Robin bit his lip and stood awkwardly.

"Uh, hi Cyborg," Robin said nervously.

"Oh no, you don't get to 'Hi Cyborg' me after what I just saw," Cyborg said firmly.

"Right, sorry," Robin said.

"How long has this been goin on?"

"Maybe fourteen hours?"

"Damn. Star's gonna kill you. I might kill both of ya, how could you do this to her?"

"We were talking and drinking last night, it just kind of happened. It's not like we planned it."

"It's still bad, this is bad. Rae, you know better, you both do!"

"Could you please not say anything until I talk to Star?"

"Fine, but you better tell her, or I will."

"I promise you, I will."

"Rae, say something!"

"I feel awful, I'm sorry for doing this to her…I doubt she'll ever forgive me," Raven said softly.

"So are you dating now, or what's goin on?"

"That's pending," Raven said.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked.

"I need to talk to Star before Raven and I decide anything," Robin said.

"Guess you don't wanna be the reason they broke up if they do?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"This is bad," Cyborg said again.

"Thank you for that illuminating commentary," Raven said dryly.

"Hey, this is serious!" Cyborg said.

"We know!" Raven said.

"Relax. I'll go talk to her now, you two hang out," Robin said as he walked to the door.

"Good luck," Cyborg said.

"Thanks," Robin said.

As soon as Robin left the room, Raven let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on the back of the couch. She was stressed, anxious, hungover, and mad at herself. She grabbed her book and opened to her marked page to try and get her mind off things. Cyborg went to the kitchen and started making himself breakfast as she read. Even though the story before her was engrossing and full of lively characters, she couldn't focus. In her heart, she knew she had made a mistake, but also a great step forward in emotional growth. She did care about him, a lot, whether or not it approached anything resembling "love" was another matter.

She uncrossed her legs and shifted on the cushion to get more comfortable, wondering how Robin would go about talking to Starfire. It twisted her up inside to know that she had in all likelihood hurt her friend. She wanted to talk to Terra, someone besides Robin who could understand her, of course Terra was still sleeping. Maybe she could go and wake her up. Sure, that would go over well, she thought. She sniffed the air as the smell of bacon and sausage wafted over from where Cyborg stood in the kitchen. The scent was enough to briefly pull her out of her own thoughts as Hunger knocked on her mental door.

As if on cue, Cyborg turned around and set two plates down and motioned for her to join him.

"Hungry, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Raven said, getting up with her book.

She glided over to a stool at the island and picked up a fork. Eating slowly, she continued to read and flip through pages with her free hand. Cyborg sat next to her and shoveled a mountain of meat into his mouth at a speedy pace. She smiled quietly to herself and savored what food she managed to eat before feeling a little sick. Cyborg got up and grabbed another plate full and rejoined her. Raven could feel him itching to say something, and knew it was only a matter of time before he did. She got up and made herself some tea, trying her best to act normally. The elephant in the room wouldn't stay unnoticed for long. Taking her cup back to her seat, she took a sip and let it rest in her mouth before swallowing.

"So, where did you and Robin go to dinner?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence.

"Some dark bar and grill in the middle of the city, I don't remember the name," Raven said.

"Must've been nice, I could go for a steak right now," he said.

"It was a cool place, the food was delicious, and it was a quiet night, so we talked quite a while," she said.

"Did he pick the place?"

"He did, he had learned about it through a friend of his who works at the precinct."

"Drinks were cheap I guess, huh?"

"Not at all, they were kind of expensive, but they tasted great. I had wine and he had some mixed drink with tequila. Then I had the mixed drink with tequila."

"And one thing lead to another?"

"No, not at first. He was still talking to me about his problems with Starfire even while he was starting to get drunk, I got annoyed and eventually kind of blew up in his face."

"Damn, why?"

"He wasn't talking to me; he was talking at me. I hate that. Somehow, I got him to talk about me."

"So then what?"

"It's a little fuzzy, but more or less he told me he admired how I've grown as a friend and teammate since we dealt with my father, that he wouldn't have anyone else as his closest friend."

"That's…sweet, right?"

"It was," she said with a small smile, "So I said as much, as well as saying that I felt like he had changed too, matured, and how it felt natural talking to him about anything, and we started flirting. We left, got back to the tower, and that's when…one thing led to another."

"But you guys didn't think of Star?"

"No, this was entirely about us, and our own feelings. I feel terrible for not thinking of her in the moment, I would have stopped, and I know he would have too."

"Rae, it doesn't sound as bad as it looks. It's still awful it happened, but I don't know, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do, I'm just not ready to believe it, I guess."

"Well, try."

"Why are you trying to make me feel better? I feel terrible. I should feel terrible."

"If you didn't feel terrible, I wouldn't be trying. We'll get past this and when we do, ya need to feel better."

"Right, but can I feel like shit for a while, first? I deserve it."

"The only thing ya deserve is whatever Star says or does because of what you did. Robin deserves it too."

"Sure… I don't want to talk about Robin right now, can we change the subject?"

"Yeah. Oh, Terra was looking for ya yesterday when you were out to dinner, said something about getting a present for Beast Boy? What's that about? I know it's not his birthday."

"Let's just say it's a little retribution for his latest practical joke."

"Aww yeah, I gotta see this."

"You will, soon. I should go and see if she's awake. Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime, Rae."

Finishing her food, Raven got up and carried her tea cup and her book out of the living room. She walked toward Terra's room. Her mind was a little more at ease, but still a jumbled mess of emotions and anxiety. She accepted that she deserved what was coming to her. She would face her friend honestly and answer for what she had done. That said, she was now mad at Robin, for this, and some other reason she couldn't quite place. Talking over things with Cyborg helped her remember something, Robin had promised her something last night, she couldn't quite remember it, but she knew he had yet to fulfill that promise.

The hall seemed to darken. Raven stopped in the hall as she felt Robin's emotions churning fast through their bond. She knew in that moment that he had told Starfire, and their conversation had ended, yet it seemed as though there was something more. She kept walking as she tried to sense through their bond what had him so troubled, because it was more than sadness, there was fear too. Turning the corner, she took a few steps and stopped again. Raven heard something flying toward her from where she had come. When she turned around, she was caught by an angry Starfire.

Starfire's glowing green eyes and fierce scowl caught her off guard and she froze. Reaching out with a clawed hand, wrapping her fingers around Raven's neck, Starfire swung her around and slammed her back into the wall, and held her there. Raven groaned and shut her eyes with gritted teeth as the back of her head hit the wall. Looking down Starfire's arm at the angry alien-girl, Raven reached up to grab Starfire's wrist. Raven shook her head and winced as she gazed back at Starfire sadly. Starfire's grip tightened a little around Raven's neck.

"You have angered me greatly, why have you done this? You are my friend, how could you?" Starfire demanded angrily.

"I know; you should hate me for this. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did, I was drunk…I wasn't thinking clearly," Raven said sadly.

"That does not excuse you for what you have done!" Starfire shouted.

"I know it doesn't. Nothing does. I can only imagine how deeply I've hurt you, I can only say I'm sorry," Raven said as her eyes began to water.

"You, you are…you are a slut for doing this!"

The word lashed Raven's ears and made her sick as Starfire continued to yell at her at the top of her lungs.

"Your apology is not accepted, Robin is my boyfriend and you knew that!"

"Yes, I know…We-we just started talking, we followed our feelings, and it had nothing to do with you. I'd never try to take him from you. I just…I'm sorry Starfire, I'm so, deeply sorry I hurt you. Believe me, until last night, I didn't think he thought of me in that way. I'm sorry, Starfire," Raven said, as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you both go out to dinner together?" Starfire asked, loosening her grip.

"He wanted to talk to me about you. He's been talking to me about your relationship, thinking of breaking up with you for a couple months now, I've been telling him not to. I know you're happier with him, I believed you could make him happy, I never tried to do anything until last night. Please believe me, you're like family, I'd never hurt you like this on purpose. I'm so s-sorry Starfire…you don't have to forgive me, I don't deserve it," Raven said as she cried.

Starfire's eyes returned to normal and her scowl morphed into a sad frown as she heard the sincerity in Raven's words. Moving her hand from Raven's neck, she rested it on Raven's shoulder. Raven suddenly put her arms around Starfire and hugged her tightly. Starfire hugged her in return as a small smile spread across her face and her green eyes watered as well.

"I will forgive you Raven, but I shall not forgive Robin," Starfire said.

"Why?" Raven asked as she sniffed.

"You told me the truth, he did not," Starfire said as she started crying.

"I'm sorry he didn't trust you with it," Raven said.

"I shall be okay."

"It won't bother you? If you see us together?"

"Yes, it will, it will bother me that you would be with a dishonest person, and you deserve better, because I will never forgive him."

"Promise me you'll try to forgive him."

"Yes, I will try. I am sorry I pushed you into the wall."

"It's okay, I'll live."

Running around the corner, Robin stopped dead when he saw Starfire and Raven. He was surprised to see them hugging, he assumed they had hashed it out before he found them. Taking a few steps forward, Robin cautiously approached them, not wanting to ruin the good will. Starfire snapped her head to regard him coldly before she let go of Raven and walked away. Raven watched her leave for a few moments, then turned to Robin with a sad expression on her face. He saw red marks on her neck and a dent in the wall when he got closer. Examining her neck, then surveying the wall, he had already put together what had happened. Raven hadn't lifted a finger to fight back.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, just a bruise I think," Raven said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"As okay as we can be, under the circumstances. She's still furious with you, especially since apparently you didn't tell her everything."

"She's right, I didn't. I tried to handle it as best I could, trying my best not to make her mad, which I did anyway. I leave the direct honesty to you, remember?"

"Sure. Well, she's not the only one who's mad at you."

"What? Why are you mad at me?"

"One, you made a promise to me you have yet to fulfill. Two, you never talked to her honestly about your relationship, you talked to me instead. Can I expect the same kind of treatment?"

"Of course not, you're different, it's easier to talk to you. And what promise?"

"I know you promised me something when you left my room last night, but I don't remember what it was. As soon as you remember what it was, let me know," Raven said as she walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"My room, to meditate. I still need some time to think."

"Okay, I'll check on you later."

"No, you won't. Send Terra instead."

"Why?"

"Because I hate you right now!" she snapped, "So go away."

Robin frowned as he watched Raven walk down the hall to her room and slide the door shut immediately. He heard her lock it as he went back down the hall to the living room. This had to be one of the worst days following one of the best nights in his life. Two girls, both pissed at him for different reasons who he had to see day in and day out. This wasn't going to be good for the team in the long run. Raven, he knew, would deal with her anger sooner rather than later, because she was the most reasonable of the whole team. Starfire was another story; it would take a lot for her to forget what he had done.

For now, he had one thing to do – remember the promise he had made to Raven. He returned to the living room and was greeted by the rest of the team, who looked like they were waiting for him. Beast Boy stood with his arm around Terra next to Cyborg behind the couch. They all gave him serious looks. Terra most of all.

"What are you guys- Wait…you know. Cyborg, why did you tell them?" Robin asked.

"Man, I had to once Starfire started yelling her head off," Cyborg said.

"How could you guys do that to her, dude?" Beast Boy asked with an angry expression.

"If I know Raven, I don't think they did it to hurt her on purpose, Beast Boy," Terra said.

"It's still a crummy thing to do," Beast Boy said.

"So where are the girls?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire stormed off somewhere, Raven is recovering in her room, and neither of them want to be around me right now so, go figure," Robin said.

"Is Raven mad at you too?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, she's mad at me and herself over this," Robin said.

"Good. Dude, she deserves it," Beast Boy said.

"She agrees with you," Cyborg said.

"Terra, she wants you to check in on her in a while," Robin said.

"I'm happy to, but isn't that your thing?" Terra asked.

"She told me not to," Robin said.

"That hasn't stopped you before," Terra said.

"This time she really meant it," Robin said.

It was later in the evening, Starfire had been avoiding Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg watched some TV and played games as they argued about who should talk to Starfire, Terra kept Robin company, while Raven stayed in her room. Even when dinnertime rolled around, Raven didn't come out of her room. The others noticed, so Terra left Robin alone in the evidence room and went to Raven's room to check on her. Knocking on the door, Terra listened closely for Raven's response. She heard the door unlock and it slid open. She walked in to Raven's dimly lit room and the door slid shut behind her.

Raven was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a box of tissues by her side, and a pile of used ones on her other. She had a sad expression on her face, she looked perfectly miserable. Terra could tell she had been crying on and off since she had left Robin earlier. Raven said nothing, she just motioned for Terra to come closer. Terra nodded and walked over, moving the tissue box and sitting next to her.

"Does everyone still hate me?" Raven asked.

"No, nobody hates you. We're worried about you. Have you been crying like this the whole time?" Terra asked.

"Sort of, I feel like shit, and I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"Are you that angry at him?"

"No, I want…I want this to be easy, I want to walk away from this and go back to normal, but I can't. What I want is to be with him, and not have this incident with Starfire be in my mind every time we do something."

"Wow, uh, that's a tough one."

"Tell me about it."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Am I stupid, or just crazy?"

"I think you might be madly in-."

"Don't you dare say it."

"Okay! I won't say it, but Raven, this is great, for both of you."

"Then why is it so hard to let myself go to him, or let him come to me?"

"You just saw him break up with another girl, who is a good friend of yours, and you had a hand in it. You're beating yourself up, you want to beat him up, but you want to kiss him too. I'm amazed your head isn't spinning."

"I think it just did."

"Let me help you get through it!"

"How?"

"You could tell me about last night. I'm dying to know what was so good that it made both of you forget one of your friends."

"I don't think it would live up to the hype. Well, maybe."

"So tell me!"

"Sorry, it's for mature audiences only."

"Very funny, tell me! I told you about my first time with Beast Boy."

"I still wish you hadn't."

"So he's not the best lover. Please tell me about you and Robin!"

With a sigh, Raven turned and faced Terra as she described the previous night. She told Terra of the titillating flirts, the few gem innuendos that were accented by the strength of their tasty drinks. Raven described Robin's subtle motion for them to leave and go back to the tower, how she whispered her dark desires into his ear as they rode up the elevator, how Robin had grinned and had gently shoved her against the wall and kissed her deeply. She told Terra how she had pulled him into her room and took control, how he had begged her to, how she got him to undress, then she did. Terra adjusted her shirt as she started feeling warm. Raven described the meshing of their two forms, one continuous flow of energy that could fire off and fall into a hypnotic pace, both exploring each other in furious lust – two lovers in harmonious ecstasy, emphasized by the strength and frequency of their passionate moans. Raven's eyes lit up as she related the end of the night: how Robin left kisses all over her as she did the same, how he brought her to pure satisfaction as only a man could, how she had to fight her emotions as she went over the edge with him. They had cuddled, kissed, curled up in her bed, until Robin had said he had to go, he didn't want to risk anyone finding out.

"Well that's…that sounds amazing!" Terra said.

"It would have been better if we hadn't been as drunk," Raven said.

"Shit, drunk or no, I wish Beast Boy could be that active. I feel like I've been ripped off, why can't he be like that?"

"It's like he kept trying to seduce me even when he already had me right where he wanted."

"And you liked that?"

"Yeah, I did. Oh and, he likes it when I boss him around."

"No, no I don't believe you."

"It's true," Raven said with a giggle.

"Cool, I'm so gonna torment him with that later."

"No, you're not. Everything I told you is just between us."

"Fine. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, yeah."

"Good, why don't-," Terra started.

There was a loud knock at Raven's door that interrupted them. They both got up and went to slide the door open. Robin stood in the doorway with a determined look on his face.

"Oh, hi Robin, um, I'm gonna leave you two alone now, come find me later Raven!" Terra said as she went past Robin and walked quickly down the hall before anyone else said anything.

Raven looked at Robin for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"I told you I didn't want to see you. What do you want?" Raven asked.

"You," Robin said simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't stop thinking of you."

Raven bit her lip and smiled softly.

"I know how you feel. Did you remember the promise you made me?"

"Yeah, I did. I promised you that I would spend the night with you and stay until morning."

"And?"

"Here I am."

"Robin…I couldn't, not today."

"You're not going back in there without me. I-I need to be with you right now."

"What?"

"I'll sit with you, we don't have to talk, but I can't let you stay in there, crying alone."

"No, it's not a good idea."

"Raven, please, this isn't about Starfire anymore. It's just us."

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "come in."

Robin had heard a small hint in the tone of her voice that she wasn't letting on how much she wanted him to go with her. Raven turned around and went back into her room and Robin followed her inside. When the door slid shut behind them, Robin walked up behind Raven and put his arms around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. She tipped her head back against his shoulder, twisting as she reached around and ensnared his hair in her fingers. He leaned in and kissed her neck on the tender red marks where Starfire's fingers had been, then her lips. She kissed him back eagerly.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he said.

"Resist? I'm crazy about you. I'm sorry about earlier," she said.

"You snap at me enough, I'm used to it, just glad you're not still mad."

"I still am, a little, but I think you've suffered enough."

"Are you sure you're okay? Those marks on your neck look like they sting."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Sorry about all this, I did my best to calm her down."

"You really want to apologize? Let's get back to this being about us."

"So, what do you want?"

"A sober repeat performance of last night."

"I think I can do that," he said with a grin.

"One thing, Dick, lose the mask this time."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not, boy wonder."

He paused and looked away from her.

"Don't you trust me? I learned everything about you from being in your mind already. I haven't told anyone a thing. Please?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine, Raven, just for you," he said, reaching up to his face.

"No, let me," she said.

Raven motioned for him to lean in more and took the edge of his mask in her fingers, peeling it off slowly and then dropping it at their feet. She smiled as she looked into his blue eyes and kissed him passionately.

"Good girl," he said with a grin as she broke away.

"Hardly," she said, grinning back, "Now, strip."

"You got it, little demoness."

Later on that night, a while since Terra had left Robin and Raven alone, she was sitting with Beast Boy and Cyborg watching a sci-fi movie they had picked. Beast Boy was in the middle of explaining the plot of the last ten of the series to Cyborg and Terra as the opening credits rolled. She loved him but his insane recall for every one of these was too much. Cyborg started yawning and frowned as he looked at the screen, his eyes growing heavy. She shook her head and reached into her bowl of popcorn. Starfire floated by, waving good night to the group and floated off to bed. Beast Boy barely noticed as Terra and Cyborg waved to Starfire. Terra turned back to Beast Boy, who hadn't stopped talking.

"And then this huuuge ship crashes, leaving the planet open to a zombie invasion. This dude comes out with this big blaster and gives his people the speech of a lifetime as they charge in and fight the zombies. He saves this hot chick and blows up the crashed ship, a hero! But a zombie survives and flies back to his home planet, so a new invasion can start being planned," Beast Boy explains.

"Man, how did a zombie fly a space ship?" Cyborg asked.

"He uses the power of the dead-za-ra, this sweet magic stuff that gives him the skills to survive!" Beast Boy said.

"Uh-huh, and how many of these movies are there?" Cyborg asked.

"Nineteen, number twenty is out this summer, dude," Beast Boy said.

"And this is number eleven? Damn, no way I'm making it through the next nine," Cyborg said.

"But it's the best series, dude! You have to watch them all!" Beast Boy said.

"Terra, you know your boy is insane, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep. Can't complain though, Raven warned me when I met him," Terra said.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?" Cyborg asked

"It's been a while, but I think she was like, 'we'd commit him but strait jackets don't fit animals and they don't prevent or cure idiocy' or something like that," Terra said.

"Damn, Bb, how'd you react when she said that?" Cyborg asked.

"He wasn't there when she told me," Terra said.

Beast Boy stood fuming, balling up his fists and looking at Terra in surprise.

"Dude, she said that to you?! When?" Beast Boy asked.

"After our first date, Beast Boy. Don't worry, she was just kidding around," Terra said.

"Uh, you sure? I remember Rae saying stuff like that about him more than once," Cyborg said.

"She was trying to cheer me up when I was mad at him, it worked," Terra said.

"Can't believe Robin likes her," Beast Boy said as he tried to calm himself down.

"What they did to Starfire was awful, but I'm happy for them," Terra said.

"Star said she forgives Raven, just not Robin," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Star slammed Raven up against a wall and screamed at her with her hand around Raven's throat, Raven said how sorry she was and cried until Star started crying too," Terra said.

"What?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked in unison.

"You two didn't hear that?" Terra asked.

"No dude! That's like, whoa, I guess Raven got what was coming to her, but that's too much," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, Star went too far," Cyborg said.

"Wonder what Star will do to Robin," Beast Boy said.

"Nothing, she's avoiding him," Cyborg said.

"Whatever, can we just watch the movie?" Beast Boy asked.

"You guys go ahead, I want to go check on Raven," Terra said as she got off the couch.

"But you're gonna miss the start of the movie!" Beast Boy said.

"If I can predict what happens, will you let me go see her for a few minutes?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way!" Beast Boy said confidently.

"Do the zombies get on their ships while the people on the other planet try to figure out if they're coming back, and they find out, then start preparing something to stop them?" Terra asked.

The look on Beast Boy's face was priceless to her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Lucky guess," Beast Boy said.

Terra handed him her bowl of popcorn and walked out of the living room as Cyborg took the bowl from Beast Boy and started eating. She walked through the halls, wondering why she hadn't seen Robin since she had left them alone. Raven was still mad at him, there was no way she had let go of that anger. Maybe he was sulking in his room or burying himself in a case or something. He had told her how hard it was for him to keep the whole truth from Starfire, he was worried about what she would do to Raven, then Star went and did it anyway.

Passing Robin's room, Terra wondered what it looked like, she hadn't ever been in there. Even after the Titans came to her and convinced her that she belonged with them, not out in the world hiding from the past. There were things she didn't know. Things the others didn't know. Even about Robin or Raven. It was curious that the two most secretive, private Titans had ended up in a relationship together. She thought that there must be some things that they both knew about each other that none of the others knew. Her relationship with Beast Boy was pretty normal, all things considered, she could only imagine what it must be like for Robin dating Raven – who was half-demon and partially responsible for a number of Trigon's atrocities.

When Terra got to Raven's room, she was so swept up in her own mind, she didn't think to knock and slid the door open. She immediately regretted it and turned bright red when she stepped inside and her eyes found Robin and Raven in Raven's bed. Robin shielded his eyes with his hand and Raven quickly tumbled off of Robin, then pulled her covers up to her neck as they both sat up panting, their faces bright red. The door slid shut behind Terra.

"Terra!" Raven started, trying to catch her breath, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I am so, so sorry! Guess I forgot to knock," Terra said, looking at the floor, her gaze on Robin's mask near her feet.

"Pick that up," Raven said, still panting.

Terra reached down and grabbed Robin's mask, as she rose with it – Raven's dark power surrounded it and it flew from her grasp to Robin's face. Robin adjusted it over his eyes and put his hand down.

"What are you doing here?!" Robin asked, agitated.

"I just wanted to check on Raven," Terra said.

"Come here," Raven said.

"Nah, I'm good, really," Terra said.

"Come. Here," Raven said again, patting the end of the bed.

"Better to do what Raven says when she's like this," Robin said with a small grin as his head turned to Raven.

With a nervous nod, Terra crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed. A feeling came over her that she hadn't made the decision to move there on her own and it creeped her out. She looked at Robin, then to Raven, trying not to think of the parts of them she had seen.

"What's the number one rule I have for all of you?" Raven asked.

"To knock first and only open the door if you give us permission," Terra said with a guilty look on her face.

"Very good. So, what did you not do?" Raven asked.

"Knock," Terra said.

"Exactly. Normally I wouldn't be that upset, but you um…caught me at an intimate moment, which is now ruined. What's to be done about that?" Raven asked, her voice measured and firm.

"I'm really sorry!" Terra said.

"Yeah, I believe you, and you should be…but I need to punish you somehow," Raven said.

"Raven, she's sorry, just let it go, and let's get back to what we were doing," Robin said.

"I want to," Raven said with a sigh, "Okay Terra, what do you think is fair?"

"Fair? Raven, this is a little crazy, right Robin?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, but it's her rule, last time I broke it, she had me suspended in midair in the living room all day. When Cyborg broke it, she gave his computer to Beast Boy for the day. When Starfire broke it, she used her powers to control a rat and let it loose in Star's room and locked her in with it. When Beast Boy broke it, she morphed him into a tuna fish for a day and he had to dodge sharks," Robin said.

Terra gulped and looked from Robin to Raven. She had royally pissed off the mistress of magic and was imagining the chopping blocks that could be laid out for her. She had one idea but turned red just thinking of it and gulped again. Raven seemed to be thinking as she looked at Terra. Robin put his arm around Raven and kissed her shoulder, then pulled her to his side tighter and smiled to her, doing his best to get her mind off Terra.

"I uh, have an idea," Terra said.

"Go ahead," Raven said.

"To make it even to you two, I could let you uh, see me naked," Terra said, turning red.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her while Robin sat with his mouth slightly agape.

"You're joking, you don't have to do that," Robin said.

"No, I'm serious, I don't want to, but it would make us even," Terra said.

"You do make a good point," Raven said.

"I mean, I've seen you two, and I know you're not comfortable about it. Not that you have anything to be ashamed of, especially not you Robin, I mean obviously Raven doesn't either, but," Terra said.

"Uh, we get it, Terra," Robin said, a hint of red in his cheeks.

"I suppose that's fair…but, you also have to spend a day with me, doing anything I ask, and under no circumstances do you tell anyone anything about what you've seen. I hate gossip and I like my privacy," Raven said.

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Terra said.

"Wow, you got off easy," Robin said with a chuckle.

"She's lucky she's my best friend," Raven said to Robin.

"Hey, what about me?" Robin asked.

"You moved up to boyfriend from best friend," Raven said.

"So, uh, now what?" Terra asked.

"Whenever you're ready, stand where we can see you, and get undressed," Raven said.

"This is a little weird," Robin said.

"Just think of it as a team building exercise," Raven said.

With a nervous nod, Terra stood up and moved in front of the bed, she took a deep breath and started taking off her shoes. Once she pulled them off along with her socks, she stood up straight and undid the button of her shorts, turning red and feeling warm as she looked at Robin and Raven. Seeing her clear discomfort, Raven sighed and spoke up.

"You can face the other way if it's easier," Raven said.

Nodding again, Terra smiled and turned around as she got out of her clothes and stood in full view with her back to them. Robin did his best not to stare as he bit his lip and looked to Raven to see if she was going to snap at him, but she just looked at him with a blank expression. He thought Raven was more attractive, but it didn't mean Terra wasn't.

"Now turn back," Raven said.

Taking a deep breath, Terra spun around, closing her eyes as she faced them again. Robin looked but averted his eyes when he felt like he was beginning to stare again. Raven's expression or features hadn't changed, as if she was unaffected by him looking at her. Pulling the covers down, Raven got up and motioned for Robin to do the same. They walked over and stood to either side of Terra. Raven took Terra's hand in hers. Surprised, Terra opened her eyes and looked to Raven, whose pale form still had sweat glistening from her pores. Turning to Robin she did her best not to look down at what impressed her, but couldn't help a quick glance as she turned. His body was toned and as slick with sweat as Raven's. Terra looked back at Raven, who smiled at her.

"Apology accepted, Terra," Raven said with a smile.

Raven squeezed Terra's hand and then surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Smiling, Terra hugged her back, feeling a little uncomfortable when their bodies touched. Raven felt just as uncomfortable and let go after a few moments. They smiled to each other and chuckled together. Robin smiled too and held out his hand to Terra.

"I'd hug you too, but uh," Robin said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I understand, you're uh, luckier than Beast Boy," Terra said as she shook Robin's hand.

"That so?' Robin asked with a small grin.

"Yep, what about us?" Terra asked, standing alongside Raven and putting her arm around her as they faced Robin, "how do Rae and I stack up to Star?"

"I couldn't tell you, never seen her without clothes on," Robin said.

"How could you have not? I mean, you two did sleep together, right?"

"No, we didn't," he said.

"Wait, you mean you and she never?" Terra asked in surprise.

"Nope," he said.

"Not once?" Terra asked.

"Nope, not ever," he said.

"So Raven is?" Terra asked.

"The first, yeah. The one and only, and… you uh, don't stack up to her," he said awkwardly.

"Well, I can see that much," Terra said, looking down at her body then to Raven's.

"You look amazing though," Raven said with a smile.

"Thanks," Terra said as she smiled back.

"Either of you two feel strange, standing naked and talking casually?" Robin asked.

"A little, sure," Raven said.

"I think it's weird, but I don't know, we're friends and we live together, it's not like it's unthinkable," Terra said.

"Hmm, I guess that's true," Robin said.

"Hey, we should double date, you two, me and Beast Boy, it would be fun," Terra said.

"I…don't know about that," Raven said.

A knock at the door made them all jump. Raven went to her bed to get her cloak. Terra watched after her and saw the tattoo of a raven across her upper back embroidered with skulls and roses. Raven threw her cloak on and held it closed with her hand. Robin motioned for Terra and she followed him into Raven's bathroom. Raven slid the door open a crack once they were out of sight.

"Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Hey, have you seen Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's in the bathroom, why?" Raven asked.

"We're watching a movie and she's missing it," Beast Boy said.

"I'll make sure to let her know to come back to you when she's out," Raven said.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said.

"Sure," Raven said, about to close the door.

"Hey, uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Did you tell Terra she shouldn't date me because you said I'm crazy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I may have, after your first date, when I didn't think you were serious," Raven said.

"So, uh, what would you say now?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're still insane, but you've shown you're serious about her, and you haven't hurt her, so…I suppose I'd tell her to keep dating you, but to keep her options open if things get bad between you two," Raven said.

"Huh? But I've shown I'm serious, why would you say that?" he asked.

"Beast Boy, I'm just looking out for her," she said.

"You're jealous, is that it?" he asked.

"What? No, you're insane," she said.

"You like me, I know it," he said.

"You think I do. If I did, I wouldn't have turned you down when you asked me out while you were in a fight with Terra," she said.

"Did you tell her I asked you out?" he asked.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't, but I should have," she said.

"So you'd have me to yourself?" he asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Yeah? I could ask you out now, bet you'd say yes."

"Wow. You are. An idiot," she said.

"How am I an idiot?"

"You're with Terra, you stupid ass, and you're trying to see if I'd go out with you."

"Would you?"

"I'd rather be burned alive over a long period of time while being eaten alive by roaches."

"So that's a no?"

"Good night, Beast Boy."

"Hey! You won't tell Terra about this will you?"

"I don't need to," she said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think you'll find out," she said as she shut the door in his face and locked it.

Raven turned around and rested her head against the door, as she took a deep breath while rolling her eyes and shook her head. She went back to her bed and took off her cloak, throwing it on the bed. She heard Terra talking loudly from the bathroom and opened the door. Robin was holding Terra back by her arm while she angrily struggled to get free. Raven took Terra's other hand and helped Robin hold her back.

"Let me go! I'll get that slimy green little bastard!" Terra said angrily.

"Terra, calm down, I want to smack him too, but you can't now," Raven said, keeping her rooted in place.

"Why the hell not?" Terra demanded.

"Don't you think there's been enough shit for one day?" Robin asked.

"He just hit on Raven, you should be helping me," Terra said.

"Yeah, I know, I'll kill him later, I don't have to do it right this second," Robin said.

"Relax, Terra," Raven said, "You have every right to be mad, but not everything deserves an instant gut reaction. Take some time and you can plan a better way to get back at him."

Sighing as well as taking a deep breath, Terra stopped struggling and walked with Raven and Robin over to sit on the bed between them. Raven rested her hand on Terra's back and shook her a little. Robin put his hand on Terra's shoulder and tried to smile at her as he worked to calm himself down as well. There was a long silence between the three of them as they sat together. All three trying not to think about Beast Boy. The first to speak up was Terra as she brushed her long blonde hair back.

"Why didn't you tell me he asked you out before, Raven?" Terra asked.

"I promised I wouldn't, just like I promised you I wouldn't tell him about that night out of ours," Raven said.

"What night out?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry, I wasn't the one who did something stupid," Raven said to Robin.

"All I did was kiss a guy at a party," Terra said as she sighed.

"No, not just 'a guy'," Raven said.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Aqualad," Terra said with a frown.

"No way, I don't buy it, I've hung out with him enough, you're not his type," Robin said.

"They weren't exactly clear-headed; I doubt he remembers. They were both lucky I was the only one who saw them together," Raven said.

"Wait, why didn't the rest of us get invited?" Robin asked.

"You were invited, you couldn't go because you and Starfire had tickets to a movie she had been dying to see, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were caught up in their gaming competition," Raven said.

"Oh, yeah, I do remember that, that movie was terrible," Robin said with a frown.

"Beast Boy and I had a big fight the day before, I just wanted to get away from him for a while and have some fun. So I made Raven go with me," Terra said.

"She and Beast Boy were almost even in my view, so I didn't tell either of them what the other had done. Now, of course, with Beast Boy hitting on me again, they're not even," Raven said.

"So what do I do? I mean I guess I could hit on Robin, here," Terra joked.

"Not if you want to keep your head," Raven said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But what should I do?" Terra asked.

"Well, what do you want? You can tell him you know and start a fight, or ignore it," Robin said.

"The other thing you have to figure out is if you ultimately want to keep dating him, which I wouldn't recommend," Raven said.

"I want to keep dating him…and I guess I don't want a fight, but I want him to answer for what he did," Terra said.

"Just let me deal with him, I'm already going to give him hell for this, then you can react and get him to make it up to you," Robin said.

"Could you punch him for me?" Terra asked.

"Try and stop me," Robin said with a smile.

"You rock!" Terra said, she turned and hugged him, ignoring that they were naked.

He cautiously hugged her back, looking at Raven the whole time, too aware of the situation. Raven smiled to him in assurance and latched her fingers in his as his hands were holding Terra. Pulling away, Terra turned and hugged Raven too.

"Don't forget, we still have that prank of ours to pull on him," Terra said.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," Raven said with a grin.

Terra pulled away from Raven and stood up, starting to collect her things. Raven scooted over close to Robin and he put his arm around her. After Terra put on her clothes and tied her shoes, she looked back to the pair who sat on the bed, watching her. It had been an odd situation, but she felt closer to them than she had before. Raven noticed that she was looking at them oddly.

"What is it Terra?" Raven asked.

"Could I ask you two a weird favor?" Terra asked.

"Uh, sure," Robin said.

"Can I see you two kiss? Now?" Terra asked.

"Why? I mean, you've already seen us doing more than kissing," Raven said.

"I know, I just want to see," Terra said.

"That's not exactly-," Raven began to say.

Raven was cut off as Robin reached up, gently turned her face to his, and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed her legs, returning his kiss. Terra smiled as Robin pulled Raven in close, his hands exploring her back. Slowly, Raven unlocked her lips from Robin's and smiled warmly at him before looking at Terra. Robin ran his fingers through her hair while he turned his gaze to Terra as well.

"You guys look so cute together," Terra said with a wide smile across her face.

"Do we?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, oh and I like your tattoo, Raven, it's cool," Terra said.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Robin asked, still stroking Raven's hair.

"Thanks, I'm glad you both like it," Raven said.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone for the night," Terra said as she started to walk to the door.

"Terra, hang on," Robin said as he got up and met her by the door.

"What?" Terra asked, keeping her eyes from looking at his lower body.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll deal with Beast Boy. You owe Raven a day with her, so if you want to spend it with her tomorrow, that's okay with me," Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll think about spending the day with her," Terra said.

Robin leaned in and kissed Terra on the cheek, to her surprise. It didn't seem to affect Raven, as she sat without a reaction. Terra kissed his cheek in return. It was a gesture made out of friendship and nothing more, which Raven sensed, as neither Terra nor Robin had any deep emotions in play between each other – so she had nothing to worry about, and she was right. Robin smiled and went back to sit with Raven, taking her hand in his.

"We can pull our practical joke on Beast Boy tomorrow too," Raven said to Terra.

"Yeah, we could," Terra said with a grin.

Standing at the door, Terra watched Raven and Robin climb back into the bed together under the sheets.

"Good night," Terra said.

"Good night, Terra," Raven said.

"Night, Terra," Robin said.

Terra left Raven's room and walked away, hearing the door lock behind her as she continued down the hall. She had to go back to the living room, even though she didn't want to, she had to act as though everything was normal. Yet she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Robin and Raven, if nothing else than just to talk. It sounded like some twisted little slumber party. After all, they were in a relationship, she would be a third wheel. She would remain behind that curtain, until it either disappeared or opened for her. Neither seemed possible.

The doors to the living room slid open for Terra. The sounds of the TV filled her ears. Beast Boy sat with Cyborg, watching as zombies were shot by rebel forces on the screen. Terra ran up and hopped over the back of the sofa, landing alongside Beast Boy. Cyborg smiled at her and passed her the bowl of popcorn.

"Finally, there you are!" Beast Boy said.

It took all of Terra's will to keep herself from socking him in the face.

"Yeah, sorry, Raven needed someone to cheer her up," Terra said.

"Surprised Robin wasn't the one doing that," Cyborg said.

"Never know, he might show up at her door later," Terra said.

"Betcha a hundred bucks she breaks up with him tomorrow," Beast Boy said.

"Shit, I'll take that bet, no way she would," Cyborg said, "What about you Terra?"

"Bet you two hundred she doesn't break up with him," Terra said.

"Oh, girl's doubling up on you, Beast Boy," Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"What? Wait, what do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know Raven and I know Robin, they're not breaking up after one day," Terra said.

"You watch, tomorrow I'll get what's coming to me," Beast Boy said with a confident grin.

"Oh, I have no doubt," Terra said with a grin.

"Just wait," Beast Boy said.


End file.
